


While The Child Sleeps

by Ominous-Anonymous (Ominonymous)



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/pseuds/Ominous-Anonymous
Summary: When Stewie had suggested that Brian cum inside of him while he was asleep, Brian knew what Stewie had actually meant. Yetthe the way Stewie had said it and the thought of doing something so…horribly filthy to the baby while he was unaware was already planted in his mind before he could even help it. And so, as he entered the sleeping infant's room, Brian planned on giving Stewie exactly what he had asked for.





	While The Child Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this pairing but not my first time reading about them. And yes, i do enjoy Brewie. And I ship them. I have more for this pairing as well as American Dad! Too so look out for that. 
> 
> Without further ado please is this fic a try.

**_I want you to cum inside me while I'm asleep_ ** .

......

Was what Brian could not get to stop constantly whirling around in his head as he stood staring down at the sleeping baby. 

 

Brian looked at Stewie's sleeping face with a small smile. He looked so peaceful when he wasn't constantly giving everyone the stink eye. Lowering the cribs handlebar, Brian reached into the crib and ran a finger down the toddlers cheek, then across his soft lips. Brian suppressed the urge to moan, yet, he couldn't stop himself from getting aroused. 

 

That was inevitable. He was a dog for god's sake. Back to the matter at hand. Brian swallowed thickly as he contemplated climbing into the crib. It wasn't that he didn't think he would fit, because he's sleep in Stewie's crib countless times in the past. 

 

It was the thought of the boy waking up before anything could even start. When Stewie said that he wanted Brian to cum inside him while he was asleep before going into the toddlers dreams, Brian's initial thought was disgust. 

 

YetStewie's wording, the way he had said what he said, had caught Brian so off guard that he didn't have time to process what was being asked of him. 

 

So he went with what came easier to him, fake it till you make it. “Do-Don't don't say it like that.” he had said at the time. Brian didn't want Stewie getting the wrong idea that he actually liked what he said. 

 

That cumming inside Stewie actually sound so good. Brian's cock had wanted to reveal itself to the world when he imagined being surrounded by the babies tight heat. 

 

And he imagined it as he stood there now, stroking the boys soft warm cheek. Brian breathed deeply, catching a whiff of Stewie's baby body wash. 

 

It smelled fresh, like freshly picked flowers and a hint of pine. However what really got Brian's blood pumping was the soft barely there, but still noticeable to Brian's nose, scent of Stewie's natural musk. 

 

It was spicy, heady and oh so intoxicating. Brian could feel his tail wagging as a pleased hum rumbled up from his throat. Throwing all caution to the wind, Brian climbed up into the crop, foregoing raising the bars and settled behind the boy. 

 

The movement caused the baby to stir, muttering something incomprehensible, but he eventually settled back down, snoring softly through parted lips. 

 

Brian settled back and watched Stewie sleep. Stewie was laid out on his stomach with one legs bent while the other stretched out behind him. His little blue blanket covering the upper half of his body. 

 

His usual footie pajamas were new, Brian had noticed when Lois put him down for the night. They were a darker blue then his older ones, almost black in the darkened bedroom. Slowly, Brian reached out and pulled the blanket away from the sleeping toddler. 

 

The baby shivered from as cool air ghost over his clothed body. His little body. Tiny like a baby's, Brian thought. But the thought didn't gross him out like he thought it would. It only turned him on even more. 

 

He could smell his on arousal it was so strong. Potent like a cologne. Filling the room with his heady musk. 

 

His hard cock stood throbbing, leaking precum, his knot firm and aching. Brian gave himself a few tugs, reaching out with his other hand, placing it softly on Stewie's back. 

 

The heat that wafted off of the kid was arousing. He smooth farther down his back until he came to the swell of the baby's ass. 

 

Then he went for it, cupping one cheek in his paw. it was hot to the touch. Even through a layer of clothing. Stroking his rigid prick, Brian gently squeezed the small asscheek. 

 

Stewie, being only a baby, didn't have a whole lot of muscle. Just soft and squishy, like two fresh, out of the oven, loaves of bread, “Almost like a woman's” Brian's whispered. 

 

Taking his paw off his cock and letting it join his other. Gently squeezing and kneading the mounds of flesh, Brian began to pants heavily as the sexual tension built. 

 

His cock throbbed in time with his racing heart. His chest felt constricted, like it was getting harder to breath. But he couldn't stop now. It was too late to back out now, he was already in too deep. 

 

The moment he locked the baby's bedroom door, he didn't plan on turning back. He was going to go through with it. And if he got caught in the act, well...

 

Shaking the thoughts away, Brian turned his attentions back on what he was doing. Which was fondling a toddler's ass. 

 

Jesus, it sound so fucked up. He was so fucked up. But so was Stewie. And if Stewie was fucked up and he was fucked up, they could be fucked up together. 

 

Determined, Brian took Stewie by the shoulder, gently turning him over so he could get to the zipper on the kids sleeper. Stewie mutter something, but Brian ignored it in favor of getting the babys night clothes off. 

 

Pulling down the zipper, the sound almost deafening in the relatively quiet room, Brian swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat. His eyes widened as smooth soft skin was revealed. 

 

Skin he's touched on numerous occasions over the years. Either by pulling the child away from a disaster, picking him up and carrying him to bed or hugging him after a sentimental moment that was shared between him. 

 

When the zipper was down all the way and the child's chest and navel were now out in the open, Brian moistened his dry lips, nervously pulling the sleeper apart. Brian suppressed a needy moan when two twin peaks, hard and pink, were now out in the open. Brian stared at them. 

 

Mind racing at the possible things he could do to them. He wonder if Stewie was sensitive like a woman's, and he sucked on them, would he scream. Stewie looked like a screamer. The way he carried himself just gave out that vide that he was very vocal during sex. 

 

However, Brian had to stop that train of thought. Just the thought of Stewie having sex with others didn't sit right with him. 

 

Although Stewie give subtle hints of is promiscuous sex life, Brian chooses not to think too much about it. He wasn't against messing around when the need came, it was just against Stewie doing it. 

 

Stewie was his. 

 

And if he could, he'd already have found the bastards who touch Stewie. Made Stewie do unspeakable things. Made may have not been the best words to use. 

 

Only because he knew Stewie, and knew that no one could make the boy do anything he didn't want to do. But still. Fuck those guys. Fuck them straight to hell. 

 

Brian glared down at the sleeping baby, paws coming up to settle on the boys undeveloped chest. 

 

Stewie's nipples were indeed hard, catching on the grooves on the underside of his paws. Stewie's whole body shuddered at the stimulus, softly moaning through parted lips. The baby's back instinctively arched, chasing after the feeling of the dogs paws. 

 

Stewie muttered in his sleep again, panting breathlessly as Brian fondled him. Brian grinned crudely at the sound that emitted from the baby. His soft sighs were like music to the dogs ears. 

 

His cock twitched, precum leaking from his tips like a faucet not turn off all the way. Taking Stewie by the arm, and one by one, Brian cautiously began removing his arms from the sleeper sleeves. 

 

When both arms were free and Stewie was still sound asleep, Brian gently turned the baby back onto his stomach. Brian then shimmy the sleeper the rest of the way down and off the child's body, carelessly throwing it to the side of the crib where it lay forgotten. 

 

Brian's breath hitched, his cock giving an interested jerk at what was laid out in front of him. Brian hungrily eyed the child's small but plump ass donned in those European style diapers that Lois had bought Stewie a while back. 

 

Brian stilled remembered the day when Stewie had walked into the kitchen that morning, casually announcing that he was only coming in to get some cheese and Vino, wearing those same skimpy little diapers, his little red cheeked ass looking spectacular in them. 

 

Brian couldn't help but think that Stewie wanted Brian to see him in them. Stewie could be a little vain sometime so It wasn't beyond the bounds of possibility for the baby to do something like that. 

 

As much as he tried to ignore and deny the possibility of Stewie wanting him in any way shape or form, he could not deny how good it made him feel to be desired by someone like Stewie. 

 

Brian bent down so his nose was mere inches away from the boys ass. His spicy musky scent was stronger in that area. Brian moaned deeply, kneading the babys soft flesh. He then pulled the baby's cheeks apart to get a peak at the boys pink rosebud. 

 

The diaper, cut exotically so it resembled a thong, barely did what it was made to do. Brian eyed the twinkling hole, mouth watering at the thought of getting his tongue and cock all in there. 

 

Speaking of his tongue, Brian carefully bragged Stewie's diaper down so it settled around his ankles. Spreading Stewies asscheek again, Brian lowered his head to the boys forbidden place. 

 

The heat that came from Stewie was almost enough to make him cum, but Brian held it back. Pressing his nose against Stewie's asshole, which resulted in the baby's little body jerking away before settling back down again with a breathy sigh. 

 

Brian let out the breath he didn't know he was holding before taking a big whiff. 

 

_ God, Jesus fucking Christ. He smells so fucking good. _ Brian moaned internally, his cock giving a heavy throb as precum spilled from his cock, no doubt making a puddle that he would have to remember to clean up when he was done. 

 

Brian bit the bullet and let his tongue brag from Stewie's taint, across his hot hole and up the cleft of his ass.  _ Fuck, he tastes even better. _ Brian dived back in again. And again. And again, until Stewie was dripping wet. 

 

Brian pulled away to catch his breath, then immediately going back in. This time, forcing his tongue inside Stewie. The boys tight heat spread around the wet intrusion, clamping down on Brian's tongue like a hot vice. 

 

Brian fucked Stewie slowly with his tongue. Brian made sure to listen to Stewie's breathing, making sure it was even, albeit little heavy. That was to be expected. 

 

No one could stay calm while being eaten out, even if they were asleep. Brian continued to toss Stewie's salad, enjoying the little hitches in the baby's breath, the soft moaning and the unconscious moving of his little hips. 

 

Even while asleep, Stewie was a little nympho. Withering around as Brian tongue fuck his little hole. Keening and mewling softly. Sighing every time Brian's tongue went deep, muttering unintelligibly. 

 

What surprised Brian enough to stop was Stewie raising his hips so his plump ass was in the air. Beckoning Brian to continue. Brian couldn't help but think that Stewie was presenting himself to him, and only him. 

 

“You like that, huh? You want my cock don't you, you little slut?” Whisper Brian, grabbing a paw full of that supple ass. “How many dicks have you had up here, huh? Fucking Whore. Yeah, that's what you are, Stewie. A little whore. Allowing any and everybody who gives you attention to have their way with you. Isn't that right?” Brian continued to berate Stewie when he knew the tyke could do nothing about it. 

 

_ If he was awake right now, God, he'd make my life a living hell for what I'm saying about him right now _ . 

 

Brian spread the soft asscheek apart to expose the moist glossy pink hole dripping with his saliva. Taking both thumbs, Brian spread Stewie's hole apart. The now loosened ring of muscle opening easily so Brian got a good look inside the most forbiddenly sinful place Brian would ever be allowed to gaze upon. 

 

Breathing heavily, Brian lowered his head and began licking and sloddering on the child nether regions. His saliva dripping from his chin as he eat the sleeping baby out hungrily. 

 

Pulling away panting for breath, Brian grabbed his cock behind his knot and positioned the head to the relaxed pink rosebud. 

 

Brian hesitated for a second, allowing himself to come to terms for what he was about to do. Brian was about to have sex with a sleeping 1 year old. 

 

Jesus, if he was caught by any one member of the family, God forbid Lois, he'd rather die than face their wrath. For the time being, Brian pushed that problem to the back of his mind. 

 

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Brian pushed forward. Brian was pleasantly surprised that there was barely any resistance. His cock slipping right in. 

 

Brian dutifully ignored the part of his mind that reminded him that this definitely wasn't the child's first time. Instead he pushed into the boy until he was completely sheathed in tight wet heat. 

 

When his knot came in contact with Stewie warm ass, Brian paused to catch his breath. He wanted breathlessly, never before experiencing anything quite like this before. Brian has slept with plenty of women, but never one as tight as Stewie. 

 

Maybe it was do to the fact that Stewie was practically still a baby and he was tiny compared to Brian. His cock wasn't small by any means, Stewie spreading wide to accommodate his girth. 

 

And if he was to push his knot inside the boy, Brian assumed he'd break him, for lack of better words. Brian breathed through his nose, calming his racing heart. He listened to Stewie's uneven breaths. 

 

Brian didn't think he was awake or he would've been a splatter on the wall by now. So he reigned in his rising panic of waking the boy. Brian sighed in relief, amazed Stewie could sleep through being penetrated by Brian's cock. 

 

Brian experimentally pulled back so only his tight was inside Stewie, then pushed back inside. The smooth insides of Stewie's asshole massaging his shaft was almost torture. 

 

He was so hot. Soft and velvety. Smooth as silk and moist like a warms relaxing bath. Brian lost himself then, rocking his hips back and forth. Fucking Stewie like he was made for it. Brian ran his paws down the baby's sides, claws leaving six red lines down his back as he settled them on the boys ass. 

 

Brian looked down, moaning at the sight of himself sliding in and out of Stewie. Spreading the kid asscheek apart to get a better look, Brian nearly came from just that. 

 

The canine threw his head back and moaned loudly. Not really caring at the moment if anyone heard him. “God, fucking dammit! Fuck, you're so fucking tight.” Brian tried whispering, his words coming out louder then he expected. 

 

Brian worked his cock in and out of Stewie, gradually becoming rougher. His hips smacked wetly against supple asscheeks, precum and saliva creating wonderful friction between them. Brian groaned when Stewie unconsciously tighten around him, sucking him back inside every time Brian moved to pulled out. 

 

Their fucking was rocking the crib, the hinges on the baby's bed protesting under the strain. But Brian didn't care to stop. Let the bed fall apart, he thought. 

 

Let everyone know how good Stewie was taking him. Stewie was breathing heavily know, panting and moaning with every thrust of Brian's hips. His cock gliding across the boys sweet spot every time Brian pushed and pulled out of him. The baby's body shook and trembled in pleasure. 

 

Being rocked by Brian's rough strokes. Brian fucked Stewie roughly, tongue rolling out of his mouth as he lost himself in Stewie. 

 

His paw pads felt clammy as he gripped the child's hips as he pulled Stewie back to meet his hips. The sound of skin on fur was like thunder in the baby's bedroom. 

 

Their breathing almost synching with the other. Body's alight in pleasure. Stewie practically glowering from how hot to the touch he was. After awhile, Brian grew bored of fucking Stewie doggy style and, after pulling out, raised himself up off of his knees and onto his feet. 

 

Planting his feet in to the mattress, Brian leaned forward so his paws were braced on Stewie's shoulders, pushing him down into the bed. Stewie was miraculously able to remain in the face down ass up position, which made it easier for Brian to reenter him. 

 

And that was what Brian did. Plunging back into the baby tight cavern, hearing a sharp intake of breath, Brian raised and lowered his hips, his cock sliding effortlessly into Stewie. Brian pressed his face against the back of Stewie's neck, panting and moaning in pleasure. 

 

The dog buried his shaft deep inside Stewie repeatedly. Sheathing himself in the baby constricting tunnel. The rectal muscles clenched Brian tightly, gripping him for all its worth. Brian pounded the sleeping baby, the boys little body justling around as he was fuckked ruthlessly. 

 

Brian gasped sharply when his knot, for only a moment, slipped inside Stewie. “Fuck…!” Brian gasped when his knots was practically sucked into Stewie's winking hole. 

 

Brian noted Stewie had also gasped sharply, and wonder did he wake the child. When Stewie no other indication that he was truly awake, Brian went back to fucking the toddler. 

 

Again, Brian's knot popped momentarily inside Stewie, the clenching pressure around his knot making the canine see stars. It brought him closer to his finish. 

 

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Brian doubled his efforts. Brian fucked Stewie with all his strength, not really caring anymore if he woke the little tyke. After awhile, Stewie suddenly clenched his asshole, gripping Brian in a vice like grip. 

 

The boy hummed happily in his sleep, little body squirming around Brians baseball size knot that was nestled securely inside him. 

 

Brian felt the walls around his cock and knot flutter sporadically, signaling that Stewie had came dry. Stewie gripped Brian so tight and so suddenly that the dog did not have time to pull out. 

 

Combined by Stewie tight grip around him and his knot locking them together, Brian had no use but to cum. And cum he did. Brian shot off like a rocket inside the sleeping baby, his cock throbbing and jerking as his cum painted Stewie's walls. 

 

His knot blocking any cum that would have seeped out. Brian barely held back a howl of pleasure, his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm. 

 

The canine rode it out though, grinding his hips into the child's supple ass, gripping the baby's hips tightly, claws digging into smooth soft flesh. For the next 5 minutes, Brian let his balls empty out, whining slightly when his cock became over sensitized. 

 

The dog breathed harshly through his nose, jolting in surprise when Stewie unconsciously clenched around the cock buried to the knot inside of his warm glistening little body. Brian looked down at the child's back, taking note of the six claw marks he left behind after clawing at the baby in pleasure. 

 

Stewie, like Brian's nose and paw pads, was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The dog caught a whiff of the child's spicy musk. It was more potent and dizzying now, and Brian felt his cock twitch in mind interest. 

 

But he was way to exhausted for a second round. The dog sighed, sitting back with his paws on his thighs. Brian studied the way his knot tugged the infant's rectal muscles when he moved back. 

 

The baby was still warm around Brian, slick and wet from the cum sloshing messily around inside him. Brian savored the calm relaxing moment, eyelids closed, heart beating out a steady tempo. 

 

The dog then grasped the infant by the hips and, slowly, pulled his cock out of the sleeping child. Brian gasped when his knot popped free, his cock sliding right out of the baby hole followed by a generous amount of his own cum. It flowed out of Stewie's gaping assholes like a dam being broken. 

 

Thinking quickly, Brian leaned forward and licked it all up before it could stain the child's sheets. Brian entered Stewie again with his tongue, sucking his own cum out of the well used hole. 

 

All the while Stewie trembled and moaned really as his undoubtedly sore hole was licked clean. With a few final licks, Brian say up, wiping his muzzle clean with the back of his forearm, breathing heavily. 

 

His dick was standing at full attention after cleaning the baby, the red engorged organ twitching in time with his heartbeat. Brian ignored his hard on and began redressing the still sleeping baby. 

 

When Stewie was all put back together, Brian climbed out of the crib, making to immediately leave the room, but stopped and turned back to the sleeping infant. 

 

Debating with himself, Brian shrugged and, leaning down so he was closer to the baby's face, turned Stewie's head and kissed him. 

 

Brian pushed his tongue into Stewie's mouth, tasting something sweet the baby must've eaten before he was put to bed. Thoroughly mapping out Stewie's moist hot cavern, Brian pulled away with a satisfied grin and walked to the door. 

 

Looking at the crib one more time, Brian unlocked the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. He pulled the door softly closed and headed for the stairs to spend the night on the couch. Completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching him go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work please sub/Kudos/comment down below. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for what I can do with this pairing please let me know I would love to hear your guys's ideas. And if you are a american Dad lover and love The character Steve Smith. I have a fic for him as well. And if you guys what to see anyrhing with him let my know. I dont have a definite ship with Steve so anyone one of his friends or vince Chung are ideal for a future fic.


End file.
